the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
SinzPet
SinzPet - 2nd High King of the High-Elves, Ingolmo Lindóno( Loremaster of Lindon), Champion of the 6th, 9th, 13th & 31st Mallorn Parties, Noldorin Lord of Arataurë and 2nd Lord of Harlond. A Noldorin elf with approximately 20% Laiquendian and 10% Vanyarin blood. He has traveled across much of Middle-Earth in his life, but his home has always been Lindon. His appearance is certainly typical of the Noldor, having brown hair and grey eyes. Furthermore, he "wears" his High-Elven heritage proudly, being clad in different shades of blue. He mostly wears his light-blue cloak with the national symbol( also the shape of his Castle), in a darker blue, on the back. What you read on this page is all a mix of Tolkien Lore, Server Lore and/or Personally extrapolated Lore highly based on Tolkien's works. (In Server Lore,) The High-Elves chose a new High King after High King of the Noldor Gil-Galad was killed in the last alliance. When the High-Elves refer to the 1st, 2nd and so on, High Kings of the High-Elves, they refer to these new kings, not neccessary direct family of the old kings, who gained the throne after the death of Gil-Galad. When they refer to the old kings they refer to them not as Kings of the High-Elves but as Kings of the Noldor. SinzPet became High King on the 12th of February 2015, and has since ruled, shaped and brought his faction to never before seen levels of Glory. The faction became organized like no other and building boomed. SinzPet's rule can certainly be described as the age of advancement. SinzPet has since his rise to the throne implemented some major changes to the faction. One of the most notable ones being the reintroducing of Quenya as the main language of the High Elves. And another being the founding of the Council of the High Elves. He has also united the High-Elves more than was previously possible, as he implememnted a new communication system for his race. This king is known for his wisdom, his organization skills, his vision, and his passion for his faction. He also genuinely cares for and loves each and every one of his faction members, All of these things make him a great and respected ruler. This is His Story. Early Life Roccorendil SinzPet( NehtóPia) is the youngest of 4 children born to Morcorendil & Aiwendilië, his older siblings being Morcorendilion, Aiwendiliel & Ruscorendil. He was born on the banks of the river Adurant in Ossiriand in the year 455 of the first age, the year of the Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame, where Morgoth broke the siege of Angband. His father & mother, Morcorendil & Aiwendilië, lived there in a settlement of the Laiquendi, with Aiwendilië's parents. Aiwendilië's father Taurion was 3/4 Laiquendë, which is why they lived amongst them in the green river-lands of eastern Beleriand. Sindarin was the dominant language at this settlement, more widely spoken than Laiquendian on account of the many Sindar living in this specific settlement. Thus Roccorendil grew up with both Quenya and Sindarin, and both cultures, living with the Green-Elves & Sindar, but having parents who were mostly Noldorin. Second Age of the Sun At first he lived in a grand forest around the area where Mithlond whould later be built. He married Valetty soon after setteling down in the forest, where they then built their treehouse high up in the canopy of the forest. Third Age and onwards One day the mighty High King of the High-Elves, Glaerdir, and his brother, Internet_Miners, came to the doorstep of SinzPet & Valetty and asked to buy some of their land, which extended all the way from the border of the forest to the shore of the gulf of Lúnë. SinzPet then sold the land at the shore to the mighty King, who immediately began'' expanding( building) Mithlond. The king soon after officially named the great forest ''Arataurë, at SinzPet's request. SinzPet gained much fame in Mithlond and soon became the steward of the king. He gained many friends among the western factions, most notably: Hell_Metallicus( whom he helped gain the chieftainship of the Rangers), SpoangityBob( Lord of Moria), Arantoer_II( whom he helped become King of Gondor) and Mewarmy( King of Rohan). The story of how SinzPet became the 2nd High King of the High-Elves ''(Quenta Neuron: The Tale of the Successor) The King of Lindon, '''Glaerdir' (MG, coolseb1000), marched with his loyal lords and allied men of Gondor towards Mordor for one last battle to cleanse Middle-Earth from it's filth, where they met their armies at the border of the black land.The battle took days, and every day they lost many, with bodies piling up at both sides of the battlefield. And as victory seemed within reach of the kings of men and elves something happened that brought a great confusion upon the battlefield: Men and elves and orcs suddenly found themselves intermingled and no one knew north from south. And it was in the midst this chaos of battle that King Glaerdir went mysteriously missing and was nowhere to be found. After ending the battle with the retreat of the orcs, the elves and the men of Gondor searched for what felt like ages. Glaerdir was not found and was presumed dead, lost between mud and blood of fallen friends and foes. The brother of the king, Internet_Miners, Lord of Fangorn, who was still grieving for his brother felt that he could not abandon his beloved people in the woods and thus passing on the Kingship to the Steward of the king, SinzPet, who, with grief still knawing at his heart, accepted the throne. Thus becomming the 2nd High King of the High-Elves. Genealogy SinzPet's Family Tree: Ancestry Some words on elves in SinzPet's Family Tree. Most of the elves in SinzPet's ancestry were Noldor, so if the informational posts about them here below do not mention their race, it is implied that they are Noldorin. * Ailinë - The name means Lake. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Wife of Cemendil of Tatandil's line and mother of Luimendil. * Aiwendilië - Born FA 303. The name means friend of Birds. Daughter of Taurion & Lingwindilië of the Line of Tatandil. SinzPet's Mother. Morcorendil and Aiwendilië met in 407 FA when Morcorendil accompanied Finrod on a long journey through Beleriand. The party of Finrod was halted at her home in the forest. This was where Aiwendilië met a Noldorin elf named Morcorendil of the party of Finrod. They fell in love on first sight, but Mordorendil lived in Nargothrond and had duties he needed to fullfil there. So it was that he went back to his homeland, leaving her aching to be with her beloved Morcorendil. One day 3 years later however, she was picking berries in the forest, when she heard footsteps of someone not used to forest terrain and wondered who it might be. So she snuck up in the trees and made her way toward the sound. When she finally saw the travelworn shape that was her love, she almost fell out of the tree in excitement. And thus it was that they finally got to spend their lives together in the forests of Ossiriand. * Aiwendiliel - The name means daughter of friend of Birds. SinzPet's older sister. * Alcië - The name means Torch, ray of light. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandmother. Daughter of Laurië. 1/4 Vanyarin. As with nearly all elves in the line of Elemmírë, Alcië had the Golden hair of the Vanyar. * Almerwinë - The name means favour, grace + wished for child. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandmother. Mother of Ríno and Onóno. A Vanyarin Elf. * Bartûr - Born FA 27. The name means Home-Ruler, the Quenya equivalent would be Martur. SinzPet's great Grandfather. Son of Gwaelas & Lérien and father of Taurion. 1/2 Laiquendian Blood. * Calialcarë - The name means bright glory. SinzPet's 5 times great Grandmother in the line of Elemmírë. Daughter of Elemmírë. A Vanyarin Elf. * Cemendil - The name means friend/lover of earth. SinzPet's great great Grandfather in the line of Tatandil. Son of Meneldilië. * Cemendur - The name means Farmer. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandfather. Father of Cemendil. Father of Cemendil. * Daerthôneth - The name means "Great pine-tree", it could however also be taken to mean "ghastly pine-tree", which some elvish children in her childhood had called her some times. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandmother. Wife of Puigon and mother of Gwaelas. A Laiquendian Elf. * Eäro - The name means . SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Falmë. * Eldohtaro - The name means Elf-warrior. SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Rainë. He was a great warrior, who went with the host of Valinor when the day came that they left Valinor for Middle-Earth to expel Morgoth. Up until then he had spent his days with his wife Turunolwë among the Vanyar. * Elemmírë - She was named after the Star Elemmírë, which today is known as the Planet Mercury. Elemmírë was a famous Vanyarin elf who wrote the Aldunainië( the Aldudénië), a poem lamenting the death of the two trees. SinzPet's 6 times great Grandmother. A Vanyarin Elf. It is said that her descendants, through her daughter Calialcarë's daughter Laurië, who was 1/2 Noldorin, were largely responsible for the lamentation becoming as universally known among all of the Eldar or Middle-Earth as it did it later years. * Elendilië - The name means friend/lover of stars. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandmother in the line of Tatandil. Daughter of Tatandilion & Helluinië. * Eruntanë - The name means "Eru gives". SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Mother of Indil. * Eruntanië - The name means "Eru gives". SinzPet's 3 times great Grandmother. Wife of Hossetur and mother of Tinnë. A Vanyarin Elf. * Fëaválë - The name means Spiritual power. SnzPet's 3 times great Granmother. Wife of Ríno and mother of Tulcavalë. * Glawareth - The name means Sunlight/Radiance. SinzPet's Mother's Paternal Grandmother, in other words, SinzPet's Great Grandmother. Daughter of Glimdîr & Glawaril, Wife of Bartûr and mother of Taurion. A Laiquenian Elf. * Glawaril - The name means Sunlight/Radiance. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Wife of Glimdîr and mother of Glawareth. A Laiquendian Elf. * Glimdîr - The name means Voice/Singer, and refers to his great talent as a Singer. SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Glawareth. A Laiquendian Elf. * Gwaelas - Born some time before the First Age, it is not clear when. The name means Stormleaf. SinzPet's Maternal Grandfather's Paternal Grandfather, in other words, SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Son of Puigon & Daerthôneth and father of Bartûr. A Laiquendian Elf. Gwaelas and Lérien met at the Mereth Aderthad, the feast of reuniting, year 20 FA. Where Gwaelas accompanied the Laiquendian Ambassadors to the feast. * Helluinië - The name is the name of the star Helluin, now known as Sirion, the brightest star in the night sky. SinzPet's 5 times great Grandmother. Wife of Tandandilion and mother of Elendilië. * Hossetur - The name means Army Ruler, a name he took after the War of Wrath, where he was a great general. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandfather. Father of Tinnë. A Vanyarin Elf. * Indil - The name means Lily. SinzPet's great Grandmother. Daughter of Eruntanë, wife of Lauron and mother of Meriwinë. * Laurië - The name means She who is Golden. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandmother in the line of Elemmírë. Daughter of Calialcarë. An Elf with 1/2 Vanyarin blood. As with nearly all elves in the line of Elemmírë, Laurië had the Golden hair of the Vanyar. * Lauron - The name means He who is Golden. SinzPet's great Grandfather, his Father's maternal Grandmother. Son of Tinnë. 1/2 Vanyarin blood. Lauron inherited his mother Tinnë's Golden Hair. * Lérien - The name means She who is Free. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Wife of Gwaelas and mother of Bartûr. She came to Middle-Earth with the Host of Fingolfin at the start of the First Age of the Sun. once arrived, she reunited with her friend who had come over with Fëanor's people. Together they moved east when the Sons of Fëanor did so in the year 7 of the First Age. Gwaelas and Lérien met at the Mereth Aderthad, the feast of reuniting, year 20 FA. Where Lérien accompanied the party of the Sons of Fëanor to the feast. * Lietamir - The name means people heirloom/heritage. SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Indil. * Luimendil - The name means freind/lover of the flood. SinzPet's great Grandfather in the line of Tatandil. Son of Cemendil & Ailinië. * Meneldilië - The name means friend/lover of the sky. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandmother in the line of Tatandil. Daughter of Elendilië. * Meriwinë - The name means "wished for child". She was named thus because her parents Lauron & Indil loved eachother very much but were always tragically separated from one another because their respective mothers, Tinnë & Eruntanë, hated eachother from an incident in their childhood. Thus Lauron and Indil were not permitted to get married. Then, one day, as Tinnë was taking a walk on the mountain ridge near where she lived with her husband, she saw Eruntanë hanging by one hand off a mountain cliff, the other hand holding onto a basket. Eruntanë had been up on the mountain to collect rare herbs for her herbalism hobbies, and she refused to let them fall from her grip, even as she had fallen and was now hanging onto a cliff with only one hand. Tinnë's childhood memories of their friendship awoke deep inside her and she rushed to help her estranged childhood frienemy. After this event, the two families made up and permitted the marriage of their children. Thus Meriwinë came into the world. SinzPet's paternal Grandmother. Meriwinë inherited her father Lauron's golden hair. Like many other Noldorin elves in Middle-earth who had Vanyarin blood in their veins, she lived with the people of either of the children of Finarfin. Meriwinë lived with the people of Aegnor & Angrod on the northern slopes of Dorthonion. But as Nargothrond was completed in year 102 of the first age, she moved down there instead. There she met the elf that would later become her husband and the father of her children, Morcon. Who like her, also had some Vanyarin blood in his veins, although it was not visable in his bearlike appearance. * Mindamo - The name means Notable, Eminent, Distinguished. SinzPet's 5 times great Grandfather. Father of Laurië. * Morcon - Born just before the 1st age started, under the first rising of Isil (The Moon), on the hellish ice of Helcarexë. The name means Bear. SinzPet's paternal Grandfather. Son of Tulcamorcon and father of Morcion & Morcorendil. Morcon was the first of the line of Elemmírë to not inherit the golden hair of the Vanyar, instead he inherited his father's bear-like hair. Many elves of the line of Elemmírë and many outsiders as well, have since attributed this fact to "the curse of Helcaraxë", as they like to call it. Morcon, with his Vanyarin heritage dear to his heart, dwelt with Finrod and his people at Minas Tirith on the island of Tol Sirion. Finrod, who like him, had Vanyarin blood in him. And when Nargothrond was completed, he followed the people of Finrod and settled with them in Nargothrond in 102 FA. * Morcion - The name means son of the Bear. SinzPet's paternal Uncle. Son of Morcon & Meriwinë and brother of Quínë & Morcorendil. * Morcorendil - Born FA 108. The name means friend of Bears. SinzPet's Father. Son of Morcon & Meriwinë and bother of Morcion & Quínë. Lived in Nargothrond for around 300 years. Morcorendil and Aiwendilië met in 407 FA when Morcorendil accompanied Finrod on one of his long journeys throughout Beleriand. They were halting at a specific Laiquendian settlement, where Morcorendil met a charming young elf named Aiwendilië, who lived there. They fell in love on first sight, but Mordorendil lived in Nargothrond and had duties he needed to fullfil there. So it was that he went back to his home, aching to be with his love. One day 3 years later he was granted permission to leave, and right away he made his way to Ossiriand to be with his love Aiwendilië. * Morcorendilion - Born FA 413. The name means son of friend of Bears. SinzPet's older brother * Morcotur - The name means Ruler of bears/rules like a bear. SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Tulcamorcon. * Nénarmo - The name is the name of the star Nénar, now known as the Planet Neptune. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandfather. Father of Meneldilië. * Ómon - The name means Voice, and refers to his great talent as a Singer. SinzPet's great great Grandfather. Father of Lauron. * Onóno - The name means Twin. Ríno's slightly older twin brother. A Vanyarin Elf. * Puigon - The name means "Clean, orderly, tidy", and refered to his overly tidy nature. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandfather. Father of Gwaelas. A Laiquendian Elf. * Quínë - The name means Ridge, and she was thus named because of how and where hate turned into love in the story of her mother's two grandmothers and their families. SinzPet's paternal Aunt. Daughter of Morcon & Meriwinë and sister of Morcion & Morcorendil. She inherited her mother's and paternal grandmother's golden hair, whereas her two brothers did not. * Rainë - Born some time before the first age. The name means Peace, and reflected her warrior father's as well as her own desire for peace and harmony in all things. SinzPet's great Grandmother. Mother of Morcon. As with nearly all elves in the line of Elemmírë, Rainë had the Golden hair of the Vanyar. * Ranir - The names means Wanderer, and is indicative of his hobby. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandfather. Father of Onóno and Ríno. A Vanyarin Elf. * Ríno - The name means Crowned. SinzPet's great great great Grandfather. A Vanyarin elf. Right away from an early age, Ríno had very thick golden hair, he looked like he was crowned in gold and therefore was named appropriately. * Ruscorendil - The name means friend of Foxes. SinzPet's older brother, the sibling closest to him in age. * Súrië - The name means . SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Wife of Eäro & mother of Falmë. * Tatandil - The name means friend of Tata( the first ancestor of the Noldor( the Tatyar) to awaken at Cuiviénen). Tatandil was one of the 56 fatherless Tatyarin( which later developed into the Noldor) Elves to awaken at Cuiviénen. * Tatandilië - The name means friend of Tata( the first ancestor of the Noldor( the Tatyar) to awaken at Cuiviénen). Tatandilië was one of the 56 fatherless Tatyarin( which later developed into the Noldor) Elves to awaken at Cuiviénen. * Tatandiliel - The name means daughter of friend of Tata( the first ancestor of the Noldor( the Tatyar) to awaken at Cuiviénen). She was Tatandilion's younger sister. * Tatandilion - The name means son of friend of Tata( the first ancestor of the Noldor( the Tatyar) to awaken at Cuiviénen). He was Tatandiliel's older brother, and one of the first elves to be born with a father and mother. SinzPet's 5 times great Grandfather. * Taurion - Born FA 141. The name means Son of the Forest. SinzPet's Maternal Grandfather. Son of Bartûr & Glawareth and father of Aiwendilië. An Elf with 3/4 Laiquendian Blood. * Tinnë - The names means She who glints. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. A Vanyarin Elf. * Tiucafangon - The name means "downy-bearded, thick long beard" and refered to his long beard. He was thus a very old Elf. SinzPet's 3 times great Grandfather. Father of Turunolwë. * Tulcamorcon - Born some time before the first age. The name means means Strong as a bear. SinzPet's great Grandfather. Son of Morcotur and father of Morcon. He did not inherit Ríno's golden, but instead inherited his father's, which had always given that family the name of "bear". * Tulcavalë - The name means Strong power; hardy power. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Wife of Morcotur, daughter of Ríno & Fëaválë and mother of Tulcamorcon. She inherited her father Ríno's golden hair. * Turunolwë - The name means Possessor of Knowledge. SinzPet's great great Grandmother. Daughter of Alcië. As with nearly all elves in the line of Elemmírë, Turunolwë had the Golden hair of the Vanyar. * Yúlo - The name means Charcoal, and refered to his almost black hair. SinzPet's 4 times great Grandfather. Father of Alcië. Category:Players Category:Good Category:Elves